


Never Ricking Morty

by RickishMorty



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Episode: s04e06, Introspection, M/M, Spoilers, never ricking morty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickishMorty/pseuds/RickishMorty
Summary: I just needed to analyze the new episode from my point of view.That's short. But was urgent, sorry.Don't read if you haven't seen the sixth episode of the fourth season yet. Run to see it and then come back here.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Comments: 31
Kudos: 141





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing fanservice on fanservice.  
> Wtf.

Talk about merchandising. Talk about capitalism. Talk about consumerism.

Blathering senselessly just to pull Morty off that fucking couch, forcing him to kneel down to watch the train.

The little train he had given him of his own free will.

How sweet was he?

And he was afraid he wouldn't like it or he wouldn't care ...

Yeah. How could he ever have thought so?

He had to return the favor... Finally he would have given him back all the love, affection and attention that he had never given him and that Morty had always lavished on him.

Rick pushed him backwards as if it were a random gesture. Morty found himself on his back on the floor, exactly as it had happened in the garage when they had finished destroying the Citadel and Beth and Jerry had divorced. This time, however, the boy wasn’t retreating.

Maybe it was the right time.

Maybe this time...

Rick continued to blather commercial encouragement, but made the mistake of looking down.

It was becoming increasingly difficult to hold back.

He looked down on the crotch of Morty's trousers for a moment which was enough to change strategy. He took his head, as he had wanted to do every time he imagined Morty's mouth sucking his cock.

"You just looked straight into the bleeding jaws of capitalism and said _yes daddy, please_ ..."

Those words made his erection pulsate, painfully, in a push against the cloth. He was galvanizing himself. He was looking for an excuse to be so obscenely excited.

Rick decided to play the drunk card.

He was sober. Fucking and perfectly sober, but as he held Morty's shoulder with one hand, he lowered his head for a moment which was enough to grin. When he raised it, his gaze was completely different, as if the whole flask had drained.

It was his way out. If Morty wanted to judge him, he would have judged a drunk, another Rick. One who was not aware of what he was doing.

But Rick had never been more aware.

"I'm so proud of you ..."

He could only tell him that truth babbling about purchases, meaningless. Morty looked at him worriedly, asking him if he had gone to the hospital.

Rick took both his arms, holding him.

"I love you, Morty."

...

He said it.

Rick had said it.

Why stop now, then?

Rick was unable to taste just one slice and not eat all the cake.

And if he bet, he did it even at the cost of losing everything.

"Give grandpa a kiss."

Rick pursed his lips, squeezing Morty tightly with his hands on his arms.

He could cancel the distance in a second.

But he decided to give Morty the choice.

Why? Do you hope he says yes? Can't you see how he's looking at you? How does he look away?

"G-g-give me ... Give grandpa a kiss".

Rick's eyes were thinned, continuing to pretend to be drunk.

He decided to go further. Again.

“Lips, if you want."

 _If you want_ , the fuck. Just do it.

"W-w-wherever you’re comfortable with."

No. On the lips.

_Why do you let him choose?_

_Do you really think he can reciprocate?_

Rick watched him close his eyes, walking away.

No, he couldn't do it.

He decided to play the last terrible card: justification. If he made it relative, maybe that kiss could exist.

"Some cultures do that."

Morty finally turned to him.

It had lasted a second, Rick knew that, but there was no moment that he had lived more dilated than that.

Morty looked at him, frightened, dominated by something bigger than him. Overhung by Rick.

The scientist knew that, again, he wouldn’t have what he wanted. He read it in the eyes of his grandson.

But in the precise, insane moment when Morty raised his arm, Rick really believed it.

Morty was about to kiss him.

He had raised his arm to take his lab coat, approach him with the usual shy insecurity with which he did everything, kissing his lips with fear. And then Rick would explode there, stripping him and fucking him on that floor for hours, until the family would return, continuing to do so with their eyes on him, until he would free himself in Morty for hours, nights, days.

But Morty lowered his arm. He was afraid and kissed him on the forehead. A chaste kiss, innocent, almost cute in another reality. One of the ones Rick gave Beth. A kiss without implications.

Not what Rick wanted.

The scientist didn’t change his expression or his voice. He refrained from detonating the entire living room, disguising the disease that had driven him mad for a lifetime.

He left Morty, rising and towering over him again, where he was, on the floor, ready to be fucked to death. He had a terrified look, perhaps traumatized. Rick wouldn't forget it anymore.

Those lips burned like a mark on his forehead.

"How sweet... Thank you. I love you, you are my little buddy... "

Rick left him there, sighing.

"Ok..."

He let himself go on the sofa, again suddenly sober and with the frustrated and bored look of all time, turning on the television to cover the deep silence that had enveloped them.

"Let's watch some interdimensional cable."

The erection was causing him hallucinating pain, prisoner of those damned pants and his unfulfilled desire.

What Rick didn’t know, however, was that Morty had that terrified look at the overwhelming awareness that kept him anchored to the ground, waiting for that to pass.

He too had an annoying, frustrating and unexpected erection that pressed against boxers.


	2. Never Mortying Rick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course i had to do Morty's POV :P

He had risked buying that little train. Whether Rick disguised them or not, they were always the C137, the rebels; buying something at the Citadel giftshop was not a smart move.

The need for approval and the hope of seeing Rick smile had been stronger than fear, though.

Seeing him there on his knees, in front of that little train, was making his heart beat faster. That Rick paid attention to anything for more than a minute was already a miracle. Maybe it could have been enough.

But Morty, like his grandfather, always wanted more.

“D-do you really like it? I-I didn’t think you even care…"

That stupid insecurity made him put a hand behind his head, scratching the back of his neck uncertainly, fearfully.

Why was it so important to have Rick's approval? His simple assent, his " _good, Morty_ ".

The moment Rick got up, kneeling in front of him, Morty felt the temperature already rising. The man’s hand on his shoulder made him terribly unstable.

"What? Morty, no... I love it. "

I love it.

_Yes, what did you think he said?_

But... he still said it, he appreciated his gift, his attention. He had done something good and Rick had seen it, admitted that he liked it.

Morty felt sorry for that instant. Why could such a small thing make him feel so big?

"You did the most important thing... You bought something."

… What?

"What?"

"You bought something, with money. God, I love money... so much. "

Morty felt tiny and betrayed again. Okay, Rick wasn't serious. He was making fun on him.

"You're being sarcastic," he said angrily, before being dragged to the ground by Rick, again on his knees in front of the train. He turned to Rick, who kept chattering about merchandise and shops, noticing how close their faces were and feeling his hand on his back burning like fire.

Rick got up, throwing him backwards. The ease with which Morty fell made him reflect on himself: Rick had given him a little push, nothing more. Maybe he _wanted_ to fall to the ground.

Rick overtook him again, feeding his ego by referring to the Ricks’ shop as a divine shop, before kneeling in front of Morty. The boy watched him approach, noticing how Rick looked down. He swallowed nervously.

Rick took his head, stepping closer and looking him straight in the eye. Morty felt an insistent movement in his lower abdomen and his pants suddenly tighter.

"You just looked straight into the bleeding jaws of capitalism and said _yes daddy, please_ ..."

Morty opened his mouth, clearly feeling the blood that was going to concentrate on his erection.

"And I am…"

Rick lowered his face and when he raised it, Morty was split in two.

"... so proud of you."

That admission so desired and needed, for years, clashed with the look of Rick who was terribly and patently false. Rick was playing drunk, the ‘sycho, why? Two seconds ago he wasn't. Why? Could he always have to struggle to get every compliment, making him doubt that he was really sincere?

He felt like kicking him away, his eyes starting to burn, before Rick started babbling about buying again, with one hand on his chest. Oh my God... what if he was having a heart attack or something? Hadn't he gone to check recently?

"R-Rick ... Are you ... D-did you need to go to the hospital?"

"I love you, Morty."

Morty became paralyzed immediately.

...

What had he said?

He looked at him displaced, confused. It wasn’t possible. What the fuck was that admission escalation? He liked the little train, he was proud of him and now...

No. Morty knew him. He was bluffing. He certainly needed something. There was a plan behind those words.

"Give grandpa a kiss."

Morty closed his mouth instantly, while Rick stuck out his towards him. His hands clasped his arms tightly, preventing him from running away.

No. He must have hit the head.

I-it wasn’t possible that ...

_What? That is finally happening? You weren't hoping for it anymore, huh?_

Rick wanted to kiss him and Morty was paralyzed. Immobile and unprepared as a fucking idiot.

He never hated himself as at that moment.

He looked away, unable to react to what was going on. The shame, the embarrassment and the tremendous awareness of having an erection between the legs made him turn.

No. In that way Rick would have thought he didn't want to.

_Oh, why, do you want it?_

"G-give me ... G-give grandpa a kiss".

Morty closed his eyes.

"On the lips, if you want."

Oh, holy shit. Oh, holy fucking shit.

He didn't give a damn if his mouth was filthy.

_MOVE ASSHOLE, JUST KISS HIM_.

"W-w-wherever you’re comfortable with."

Wherever. He told you wherever.

Morty gritted his teeth and for a moment he hoped to turn around, kissing him, reacting impulsively as he had done a thousand times more. Why not now? Why the fuck did he have to go in panic right now?

"Some cultures do that."

_He also gave you the perfect justification._

Yeah. Why, though? What does Rick want? How did he see that kiss?

That was what made Morty give up, finally turning to Rick.

He raised his arm, giving up at the last moment to grab his lab coat, finally kissing him.

_He doesn't see that kiss as you would see it..._

Morty rose slightly, placing a silly and insignificant kiss on his grandfather's forehead.

_Fucking idiot._

_You threw away the chance._

Morty looked at Rick in terror. What if he got angry?

Are you hoping for it? Maybe he fucks you directly on the floor and in addition to the kiss he takes everything else.

Tachycardia was killing him.

"How sweet... Thank you. I love you" .

Again.

"You are my lil’ buddy ..."

_See? He didn't feel what you feel._

Rick got up, with a sigh between his lips. Maybe he was really drunk. Or he was crazy.

The scientist threw himself on the sofa while Morty remained on the ground, motionless and staring straight ahead.

"Ok ... let's watch some interdimensional cable."

Morty finally let himself go, shaking on the floor, as his blood flow stopped because of his tight pants.

He would masturbate on that scene for months. For years. Cursing himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could we say it again?
> 
> Rickorty is C A N O N

**Author's Note:**

> Rickorty is C A N O N


End file.
